Her Hero
by sorax33
Summary: 10 Year old Dai Motomiya was walking home from soccer practice when she runs into some bullies from her school. Then out of nowhere a boy saves her and they become friends. Read to find out about Dai and the boy as their adventure in the digital world has started. Remake now takes Digimon 02. Dai x OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own digimon

Chapter 1: Him

10 year old Dai Motomiya was walking home from her soccer practice cause her sister forgot to pick her up again. 'She must be off having fun at the mall or stalking cute boys ' she though as she keep walking. " Hey guys it Motomiya !" shouted a boy Dai looked up and growl it was the school bullies that always picked on her for no good reason. She saw they blocked the road " What do you guys want ?" Dai said trying not to pick a fight. The big one know as Trevor and his two side kicks Zack and Kevin behind him then he laughed and said " What you doing here all alone mommy and daddy don't want you anymore" he smiled as he saw Dai growled. " Yea who want a pink hair freak for a daughter " Zack said looking at Dai pink hair that went down to her back.

The bullies laughed at her while Dai was trying very hard not to cry or start a fight but after another rude comment from Trevor she had enough. She then said " Oh yea" AT LEAST MY FACE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A DOG BUTT!" she shouted at Trevor causing Zack and Kevin to laugh out loud. Trevor looking mad looked back at Zack and Kevin which stopped laughing then turned back to Dai " Oh that's it Motomiya you just earned yourself in a world full a pain !" he shouted then he punched Dai in the gut making her fall. Dai then started to cry tears coming down her face as Trevor started to punch her in the back. Rain started to fall as Dai still cried and she though she was dead because no one was around to save her.

Suddenly Trevor stopped punching as he was pushed back by someone then Dai looked up but couldn't see the person face. " You want some too" Trevor said mad but the person then punched Trevor in the face knocking him down then pick him up and threw him at Zack and Kevin. Dai couldn't hear causes she was too beat up but she saw Zack and Kevin pick up Trevor then ran the rest was black. " Hey wake up their gone now " said a soft boy voice as Dai opened her eyes she saw a boy about her age with brown eyes and short brown hair. " Who are you " she asked the boy " Oh I'm Nick nice to meet you" Nick said and smiled.

Dai blushed then got up but her body kinda hurtled then Nick said " Careful your still hurt'. Nick then help her up and she looked around and saw the rain had stopped and the bullies were gone. " Where are they ?" Dai asked Nick then Nick said " Oh them I told them that if they didn't want to end up like their friend over their they would leave and they." Dai then said " Thank you for saving me but I gotta get home" then Nick said " Not alone here I walk you home" Nick said then took her hand then they started walking. Dai though why Nick would save her and why she blushed when she was holding his hand. Nick then said " I like your hair its really pretty " Dai then smiled and said " Thanks."

After getting Dai home to her doorstep Nick said " I better get home too" Dai then said " Hey Nick do you wanna play soccer tomorrow and maybe get some ice cream." Nick smiled then said " Sure " then Nick lean and kissed Dai cheek and ran off saying "see you tomorrow" leaving a very blushing Dai holding her cheek then she opened her door. Dai saw her sister June asleep on the couch watching Tv then Dai went to her room and laid down on her bed thinking about Nick and tomorrow.

Sorax33: Ok I decide to remake this story since I didn't like how it was turning out when I was writing some of the chapters. I apologize to Fanakatsuki, her majesty Princess of Miracles, Solomon07 and Darkwolfizzgirl I know you guys like the story and favorite it and follow which I'm thankful for. Now this is the last change I swear on Terriermon life Well please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 2: Enter Flamedramon

It been three years since Dai meet Nick and since then they have both became best friends. Right now Dai was playing soccer with some of her friends until one of her friends kick the ball and luckly someone caught it. Dai smiled and went over to the person " Nick good to see you I missed you" Dai said as she threw her arms around Nick and gave him a hug. " Thanks Dai and good to see you too" Nick said then the broke the hug then Nick drop the ball and kicked it back to the others. Dai turned around shouted " Well I see you guys after school for a rematch" Dai shouted to the others then she and Nick walked into the school.

Meanwhile creatures like animals were running from darks rings raining from the sky. " Everyone run ! it's the Digimon emperor" one of the digimon cried then he got caught by one of the dark rings then he growl as he eyes turned red. Above all the chaos was a boy with spikey black hair wearing yellow glasses and his outfit was blue and yellow with a cape on the back he smiled while watching the digimon run. Back at the school Nick and Dai enter there homeroom and saw a girl with short brown hair wearing a while t-shirt with pink gloves and yellow shorts. " All right what luck your in our class again Kari" Dai said as they walked up to Kari " I wouldn't called that luck Dai" Kari said then they talked about what they did over the summer for about ten minutes before the bell rang then they all sat at their desk.

The teacher came and told everyone to take their seat. " Alright everyone we have a new students" the teacher said then a boy with blonde hair wearing a green and yellow shirt and light shorts came into the class. " It nice to meet you all I'm TK" Tk then bowed and then he was told to seat next to Kari. " Together again" Tk said then Kari smiled " Just like old times" she said. "Wow I don't think I ever saw this kid before have you Dai ?" Nick asked whispering to her Dai shook her head " No I never seen this kid but it look like Kari knows him" Dai said.

After school Tk and Kari were putting their backpacks on when Nick and Dai went up to them. " Oh Nick , Dai their someone I want you to meet this is my old friend Tk" Kari said. " Nice to meet you guys" Tk said as he held out his hand then Nick shook his hand and said " Good to meet you too I'm Nick and that Dai" Nick said but Dai didn't shake his hand Well now thats done how about you tells us how you know about Kari TJ" Dai said with her arms on her hips. But then a girl with purple hair wearing glass ran up to them " Oh hey Yolei" Tk said " Your Kari Kamiya right ?" Yolie asked. " Yea that right why do you ask ?" Kari said " I got a email from your brother Tai that says Come to the world right away, the Digimon need our help" Yolei said.

" My brother needs us" Kari then they all ran to the computer lab but on the way they meet a kid with red hair wearing a high school uniform. " Yolei goo thing I found you I need to use the computer lab" the kid said " No way Izzy president of the computer lab is looking for me ? I'm so honor" Yolei said. " Izzy we got a message from Tai saying he need our help" Kari said " I know I got one too" Izzy said. They were now in the computer lab with Izzy working on one of the computers." I was about to respond to Tai when my battery in my computer ran out I knew I should bee up last night playing trivia but boy talk about fun " Izzy said.

" There I send it" Izzy said sending the respond to Tai. " Whats the digital world is that some new amusement park ?" Yolei asked. " Wait I heard it from Tai once he said there was a lot of Digimon there whatever they are " Dai said. " Hold on you know Tai" Tk said to Dai " Of corse they play on the same soccer team" Nick replied then a little boy with brown hair wearing a purple sweater enter the room. " Yolei weren't you gonna come over and fix my computer ?" the little boy asked.

Then Yolei then put her hand on her forehead " That right I forgot Cody oh well I gotta go see you guys later" Yolei said as she walked out with Cody. " Looms like we going back to the digital world prodigious !" Izzy said " Well if you guys are going me and Dai are going too " Nick said. " Sorry Nick but no one can just go to the digital world you know " Tk said holding a little device in his hand. " You have to have a Digivice" Tk said holding up the deceive then Dai growl " Listen TC if you can go so can me and Nick" Dai said in front of Nick. The computer screen glowed blue and shot out a beam of Blue, White, yellow and Red.

The Blue and White beam went to Nick and Dai knocking them both over on to each other. When Dai opened his eyes she saw she and Nick were noses to noses with each other they both blushed and got off each other. " What is this ?" They both said holding out a blue and white digivice " A Digivice !" Tk said shocked but Dai smiled " Told you so TS" Dai said. " Wait there vices are way different from ours" Kari said then Izzy turned to the computer to find that a gate had appeared. " We better get going before the gate closes" Izzy said " But wait how long will it stay open for ?" Tk asked " I don't care I helping out my brother" Kari said then she held up her digivice up to the computer and then she went into it making Nick and Dai gasp.

" I'm right behind you Kari" Tk said and then he went into the computer then Izzy turned to the both of them. " Its your turn unless your scared" Izzy said then they both unfroze and held out their digivices. Dai groaned and then got up and held her head " What happened ?" Dai said still holding her head then she looked down and saw she had diffent clothes on. She now wore blue jean with black boots, a white shirt and blue jacket with flames at the bottom and she had her hair in a ponytail. " Wow looks like this comes with a new outfit" Dai said looking at her new outfit she turned around and saw Nick had different clothes on too.

He wore baggy blue shorts, a red shirt and a white jacket that went down to his arms. But unknown to all of them was that the digimon emperor was watching them " Looks like I have some unwanted guest in my garden and they weren't even on the list" he said. " Hey guys its over here " Kari said looking at her digivice while Tk and the others behind her. Dai then spotted a soda machine and went over to it " Hey guys look it a soda machine" Dai said and was about to get some money out when green little slug creature started coming out of the machine making Dai scream and fall on her butt. Tk and kari laughed while nick went over to her " Hey that's not funny' Nick said helping Dai up " Oh come on Nick you have to admit that was little funny " Tk said still laughing.

" It ok Nick i'm fine" Dai said getting back on her feet " So those thing were Digimon ?" Dai asked. " Yea those were digimon but they are a lot more much cuter then them " Kari said " And scary ones " Tk added. They then heard a girl voice scream " Tk" then a orange flying pig went over to Tk " Patamon its good to see you again buddy' Tk said hugging Patamon. Tai along with a white cat and orange dinosaur came running to them " Hey guys I'm glad you all could make it" Tai said " Tai I told those guys you were be all right " Dai said then tai looked confused. " Wait a minute Dai , Nick what the heck are you guys doing here ?" Tai asked them " Well we were in the computer lab when suddenly new digivices came to us" nick said holding out his digivice.

" Well looks like you guys are digidestioned now but come I gotta show you guys something" Tai said then Tai lead all of them to a cave with a red and orange egg inside a hole. " So tell us what happened" Kari asked the cat " Well one day a bossy little human appeared and started making digimon work for him as slaves he calls himself the digmon emperor" the cat said. " Another human but I though we were the only humans that could enter the digital world" Tk said " Yes and he has this dark digvice that makes us unable to digvole" the cat said. " Wait you mean like ours " Nick asked as he and Dai held out their digivice then the cat gasped and tried to claw at Nick but she missed. "Exactly ! You guys must work for the Digimon emperor" the cat said " Hold on me and Nick work for nobody and beside we just got these things" Dai said then the cat cross her arms " The dark digvice is draining our powers making us weak little newborn kittens" the cat said.

" That's why you couldn't digivole Agumon" Tai said " Yea if I could digivole he wouldn't stand a chance but I can't" Agumon said. " He control the digimon by using these dark rings against their will " the cat said then Nick curled his hands into fist and said " That's terrible if I even meet him he in for a world of pain !." Deciding to change the subject Dai spotted the egg and said " So what's the deal with that egg with a horn in it" Tai then said " I don't know I can't lift it its way too heavy like mom's meatloaf" Tai said. " How about we tried and get it out Tai" Tk said and tried to lift it but he couldn't " Wow no kidding I can't lift it ether" Tk said then Nick went to the egg " Here let me show you how its really done " nick said and tried to lift it to but he couldn't and fell on his butt.

" Move aside this is a women job" Kari said and tried to move the egg to but she couldn't. " You were saying" nick said to her. " Here guys let me do it" Dai said then she looked at the egg took a deep breath and without any effect she pulled out the egg. " See that wasn't that hard was it" But she then saw all of them were looking at something behind her then she looked back and saw a small blue dragon emerged from the hole. He opened his eyes and cheered " Free at last ! You must have removed the digi-egg my name is Veemon the fun loving, adventure seeking, lucky digimon" Veemon said. " Hi my name is Daisuke but you can call me Dai" Dai said shocked at the dragon.

" I been waiting a long time to meet you Dai and I know it you cause you were the only one able to remove the digi-egg of courage " Veemon said. " Whoa Dai your lucky I wish I had a dragon for a pet " Nick said behind her but then they all felt the ground shook. " What was that a earthquake ?" Tai said then a huge dinosaur digimon crashed through the walls " What is that digimon ?" Dai asked " Its Monochromon his shell is harder than diamond and his attack volcano strike sends out millions of fireballs" Tk said . " Bubble Pop !" " Pepper Breath !" Patamon and Agumon shouted sending their attacks at the Monochromon but it didn't effect him " Vonlaco strike !" Monochromon then send out his fireballs at them. Then all of them ran from the fire and out of the cave then went down a cliff then Veemon looked at Dai and said " Dai you have to use your courage and opened the digi-egg.

" I don't know what your talking about !" Dai said then another fireball was coming out of the cave and was heading at Kari. " Kari move !" Nick shouted then pushed Kari out of the way and got hit with the fireball instead. " Nick !" they all shouted Nick was fine and he tried to stand up but he couldn't " Dam I think twisted my ankle" Nick said. " Come on Dai ! I can digvole with the egg but you have to have courage to open it" Veemon said then the Monochromon came out of the cave and jumped over them and began to charge at Nick. Nick gasped and braced himself for the worse " Dai !" Veemon shouted then Dai gasped " Nick in trouble he gonna die if I don't do something" Dai though as held the egg.

" Have courage Dai !" Tai said then Dai stood up and shouted " Get off from him ! You want courage fine I give you courage Digi-egg open ! " Dai held up the glowing egg.

Veemon armor digivole to...

Veemon was engulfed in flames and images of Agumon, Greymon, Metal Greymon and Wargreymon flashed through his mind. The fire died down and now Veemon was bigger and had some sort of armor on " Flamedramon !"

" Armor digivole ?" Tai said then Flamedramon tackled Monochromon before he hit Nick then Monochromon got up and charged at Flamedramon but he caught him and flipped him over. " Volcano strike !" Monchromon then send out fireballs but Flamdramon clawed through them no problem but Monochromon then flipped him up in the air with his horns. " Wow !" they all said stunned at Flamedramon then Flamedramon flipped himself right up then he shouted " Fire Rockets !" he was then engulfed in flames then dive down at Monochromon and destroy the dark ring. Flamedramon then digivole back to Veemon and a orange light flashed in Dai jacket pocket she then found a D-termal in her pocket along with the Digi-egg. Tai and Tk helped Nick up while Kari was petting the free Monochromon.

Back at the emperor hideout the digimon emperor watched the whole fight then a green worm enter the room. " You summon me master" he said " Yes I beveled we found a worthy enemy at last maybe two enemies" the emperor said looking at Dai and Nick " Great just one question what's a enemy ?" the worm asked. Now they all together again Tai went up to Dai " Dai I saw how very brave you were out there and because of that I'm making you the new leader" Tai said as he handed over his goggles to her. Dai looked at the goggles and put them on " I think they look very cute on you Dai" Nick said making Dai smile and blush " Well I think its time to headed back home" Tai said then they said goodbye to the digimon and enter though a Tv. When they appeared they all fell on top of each other and heard Izzy shouting " Get off your crushing my brownies !."

What has the Digimon emperor have in store for our hero ? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 3: The Digiteam complete

" Where are we ?" Tai asked as all of them were laying on the floor.

" You guys are in the compter lab what happened ?" Izzy asked as they got up.

" The Digital world that what happened ! Here we were when a dinosaur digimon tried to attack us but I jumped into a action" Dai said.

" Well then lets go back I want to see the digtal world too" Yolei said.

" I think we all had enough of a adventure today beside its Macarons and chesses at my house" Cody said.

" That's right its Pork surprise at my" Tai added.

" Stuffed green peppers at my house " Izzy said.

" And Tv dinners in the microwave at my place" Tk said.

" No fair !" Yolei pouted.

While the others left Tai and Izzy stayed behind " Izzy sent emails to the rest of the Digidestine to meet at the park" Tai said Izzy nodded.

" You go on ahead I'll caught up" Izzy said Tai left then Izzy turned back to the computer and saw the gate was close.

" That's weird the gates closed" Izzy said.

Later that night the old Digidestine were all at the park listening about what happened today.

" Digi-armor energized ?" Matt said.

" Yea it was some kind of digivoleing I never seen before somehow Dai got her digimon to digivole while Agumon and the others weren't able to" Tai said sitting on a bench beside Izzy.

" You mean Dai that girl from the soccer club went to the digital world" Sora said with her hands on her hips.

Tk nodded and said " Yea also her friend Nick and two kids from my apartment building Yolei and Cody got new digivices."

Joe then nodded " Well if they got Digivices that mean they're the new digidestined now" Joe said.

" Right" Izzy added.

" Wait if this Digimon emperor really hunting Digimon and making them his slaves is Biyomon and the others gonna be ok ?" Sora asked.

" I got a email from Mimi in America saying the exactly same question about Palmon" Kari said.

" Well I say we should just go there and do things are way" Matt said.

Izzy then shook his head " We can't I went back to check on the computer and the gate was already closed" Izzy said.

" That means we can't help them" Matt said.

" No I'm going back first thing in the morning" Izzy said.

" Ok then I going with you" Tai said then all of them nodded expect Joe and Matt.

" Sorry guys I can't go I got a oral test in the moring" Joe said.

" And I got band practice we've got a upcoming concert and we have to practice" Matt said.

Tai then got off of the bench " Don't worry about it guys leave everything to us" Tai said.

" Ok but lets us know if you need us" Matt said then the others nodded.

Next day after school Izzy was there working on the compter until the others came in.

" How its going Izzy" Nick asked the computer genius.

" Not good I can't open the gate see" Izzy said pointing to the gate.

" Izzy what are you talking about ? the gate is clearly open" Nick said then Izzy saw that the gate was indeed open.

" Wow it's open" Izzy said looking at the gate.

Then the new four kids took out their digivices and showed it to the others.

" So these are the new digivices how cool " Sora said.

" That's right these are the ones that were released when I touch the digiegg" Tai said.

Izzy then got up " It's just as I though the gate only opens for the new digivices and that's not all it also seem that this is the only working computer that shows the gate Izzy said.

" Well what are we standing around here for lets go to the digital world" Yolei said.

Then everyone nodded and were about to go when.

" Tai Kamiya is that you ?."

They all froze then they turned around and saw a teacher standing there.

" Mr Fujyama ?" Tai said.

" And Sora and Izzy as well didn't you all graduated years ago" Mr. Fujyama said.

" We did sir and what are you doing here ?" Tai asked.

" I'm the new head of the computer club" Mr Fujyama said.

" Wait what do you know about using computers" Tai and Sora said together shocked.

" Not a single thing" Mr. Fujyama said as Sora and Tai hunged their heads down then Tai got a idea.

" Hey I was wondering if you could help me out something ?" Tai asked as he lead him out.

" With what ?" Mr. Fujyama asked.

"Well I've been having a hard time adjusting to high school it's the girls their so complicated" Tai said giving a thumbs up to Sora.

" Thanks Tai we all own you one" Sora said.

" All let's get going" Izzy said then all of them pulled out their digivices as they were engulfed in a bright light and were sucked into the computer.

" So this is the digital world cool, hold on I wearing different clothes" Cody said looking down at his new clothes.

He was wearing a brown hoodie, purple pants and brown shoes.

" Hey me too I look like I'm part of the cool crowd now" Yolei said as she wore a orange helmet, grey gloves, green and white boots, red pants and a brown vest over a light blue long sleeve shirt.

" I forgot to tell you guys about the new outfits" Dai said.

" This Helmet makes my glasses look smaller" Yolei said while the other watched.

" Come on guys let's get going" Dai said as they started walking unknown to them the Digimon Emperor was watching them again.

" So they have returned with the other four now let the game begin" The Emperor chuckled as he pressed three buttons.

" Veemon where are you buddy" Dai shouted looking around for her partner.

" Dai over here !" Dai looked to see Veemon running towards her.

" Veemon !" Dai shouted as she shook Veemon hand.

" Dai nice to see you again I also brought Patamon and his friends with me" Veemon said as Patamon and Gatomon along with a bird digimon and a ladybug digimon.

" Sora" the bird cheered as she flew over to Sora.

" Biyomon I missed you so much" Sora cried as she hugging her partner.

" Izzy good to see you how have you been" the ladybug asked.

" Tentomon" Izzy said as he embraced his partner.

The heartwarming reunion was then interrupted by a buzzing noise as a Snimon was flying towards them.

" Imcoming !" Tentomon shouted as everyone ducked.

" Flying bugs this is too weird" Yolei shouted.

The digimon then attacked but their attacks did nothing to the champion.

" Let's show them how it's done" Dai said to Veemon taking out her digivice and D-terminal but before she could react the ground opened up.

" Nick !" Dai cried as she started to fall.

" Dai !" Nick shouted as he tried to grab her hand but it was too late and she fell in.

" Dai !" Veemon shouted both him and Nick looking down to see Dai hanging onto a ledge as a mole like digimon came towards her.

" Oh no Drimogemon" Tentomon cried.

" Look out it's Mojyamon !" Tk shouted as a abominable snowman came towards them.

" BOOMERANG BONE" Mojyamon threw a bone toward Nick and Veemon.

Nick ducked but Veemon got hit causing him to fall in the hole Dai caught him but she lost her grip and Drimogemon grabbed them and captured them.

" Dai no !" Nick shouted.

" Quickly we must run !" Tentomon said as everyone ran away to safety.

" What about Dai ?" Cody asked as they stopped running.

" We'll find a way to save her but right now we need to think of a plan." Tk said as his digivice started beeping.

" I'm getting a signal looks like building or something." Tk said as everyone took out their beeping digivices too.

" There aren't any building around here" Biyomon said.

" Nothing but the old temple here I know where to go" Tentomon said as he took off with everyone following him.

Dai opened her eyes and groaned as she shook her head.

Dai then gasped seeing a bunch of mountains around her. " Oh great I must have been walking in my sleep again" Dai said.

" Oh my head where am I ?" Dai said " You're just hanging out" a male voice said as she looked up to see a boy wearing tight jeans with black sneakers he also wore a blue/white shirt with a cape behind him with yellow shoulder pads and yellow sunglasses.

" Who are you ?" Dai asked. " Your very worst nightmare" the boy said smiling.

" Are you the Digimon emperor ?" Dai asked him as the boy smirked.

" Speaking" the emperor said.

" But your kid just like me" Dai said confused.

" I am nothing like you because if I was I would be hanging down from a cliff speaking of" The emperor said as he snapped his fingers.

A hole opened up and Veemon appeared to be tied to the other side of the canyon.

" Veemon !" Dai cried.

" Hey Dai nice view isn't it" Veemon laughed nervously.

" I haven't been able to look quick hurry up and digivole" Dai said.

" Ah don't you need these to pull off your little trick" the emperor said holding up Dai's Digivice and D-terminal.

" Hey give those back you jerk !" Dai shouted as the emperor chuckled making Dai growl.

" Now why would I do that ?" He asked her as Dai sighed.

" Meanwhile the others were walking through the forest with Sora and Izzy in the lead when there digivice beeped again as they came upon a giant temple.

" That's where the signal is coming from you guys let's check it out" Nick said as everyone followed him up the stairs.

" Man this place ever heard of a escalator" Yolei whined as they reached the top and saw the Digieggs of Love and Knowledge.

" Hey that looks like the crest of love" Sora said.

" And that one looks like the crest of knowledge" Izzy said as he and Sora went over to the eggs and tried to move them but they couldn't.

" Looks like these are for you two Yolei and Cody" Sora smiled as the two went over to the eggs and picked them up easily then lights shot out from where the eggs were and out came a bird and armadillo appeared then they jumped out freaking them both out.

" Hello my name is Hawkmon and I'm happy to be able to finally spread my wings." Hawkmon said happily.

" My name is Armadilomon why'd ya have to wake me up ?" He asked Cody yawning.

" So Yolei you and I are going to be working together as a team" Hawkmon said as he extend his hand.

" What ? I don't fight expect for my sister over who gets the last cookie" Yolei said.

" Yolei I have this friend named Mimi and she a lot like you she used to tell me that she didn't want to fight ether even know she had to for the digital world" Sora said smiling.

" So Cody what do you think of the digital world ? " Izzy asked him.

" It's cool and all but I don't think im cut out for this" Cody said.

" Don't worry Cody you're not alone in this" Izzy said comfortingly as Cody nodded.

" Now let's save Dai and Veemon" Nick said as everyone nodded.

" Excuse me but if you want us to Armor digivole you must say Digi-Armor energise" Hawkmon advised.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGISE !" Yolei and Cody cried as light engulf both their digimon.

" HAWKMON ARMOR DIGVOLE TO HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE" Hawkmon turned into a four legged creature with wings on its back with a faceplate with the crest of love on its head.

ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER" Armadilomon turned into a insect like a digimon with drills on his arms and one on his face with the crest of knowledge on his back.

" I am Halsemon as Hawkmon I used the Digiegg of love to armor digivole my tempest wing attack shall defeat my enemies." Halsemon said.

" My name is Digmon as Armadillomon I used the Digi-Egg of knowledge to armor digivole." Digmon said as everyone stared in awe at the two digimon.

Meanwhile Dai was still struggling against her shackles as she glared at the emperor.

" Let me go !" Dai shouted as the digimon emperor shook his head.

" No and as for punshiment for trespassing your watch as Veemon becomes my new slave" the emperor said as he snapped his fingers and a dark ring flew towards Veemon.

" Or you could become my empress" Ken said as he extend his hand towards her. " No way I'll never join you I rather die then become your empress" Dai shouted.

" As you wish" the emperor said as the ring sped towards Veemon.

" Veemon no ! Dai cried as she stared to cry.

"TEMPEST WINGS !" a voice called as two arrow shaped beams flew across destroying the ring. " What was that ?" the empeor said as he saw the Yolei and Nick riding on Halsemon back.

" Dai hang on !" Yolei shouted.

" Save Veemon !" Dai cried back as the Digmon burst through the mountains side grabbing Veemon between his arms.

" Pardon my dropping in" Digmon said as he landed on his feet. Halsemon then broke Dai shackles and caught her and landed on the ground.

" Thanks Nick and you too Yolei" Dai thanked them as they took to the skies.

Meanwhile Gatomon jumped in front of the emperor. " I'm going to turn you into a scratching post." Gatomon hissed.

" Your a naughty little kitty aren't you" the emperor taunted as Gatomon leaped at him only for a green worm to intercept her attack but he was knocked back into the emperor who dropped Dai digivice and D-Terminal.

" You Idiot !" he shouted at the worm as Yolei caught the two items and gave them to Dai. " Thanks Yolei ready for some payback Veemon" Dai asked as Veemon nodded.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGISE" Dai cried as orange light surrounded Veemon.

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE" Flamedramon stood proudly as the emperor growled.

" You think your so tough Sinmon !, Mojyamon ! Attack !" the emperor ordered them.

" Better hold on tight Yolei" Halsemon said as he took off.

" Lets show what armor digimon can do against slaves of the digimon emperor." Flamedramon said.

" TWIN SICKLES" Sinmon sent out two sickles of energy at Halsemon who spun avoiding them making Yolei scream in fear. " Time for MACH IMPLUSE." Halsemon said as he fired twin beams of energy from his wings hitting the dark ring destroying it.

" You did it Halsemon" Yolei said meanwhile Flamedramon was up against Mojyamon who threw a large Icicle at Flamedramon who smirked as his arm was surrounding by fire.

" When it's fire against ice fire always wins" Flamedramon said as he caught the Icicle which melted in his hands.

"FIRE ROCKETS !" Flamdramon shouted as he sent multiply fireballs at him engulfing him in flames destroying the dark ring.

" Ha Ha Ha looks like I was right there better than I though" the empeor chuckled now back at her own base. Later the Digidestine were standing in front of the three digimon.

" We Apologise for fighting you but we had to remove the dark rings from you. No hard feeling ?" Veemon said tot he three.

" That's okey thanks for saving us later" Mojyamon said then the three digimon walked away intot he sunset.

" Man that digimon emperor makes me so mad if I had a digimon I'll take him down right here and right now" Nick said.

" Settle down now so Yolei can I count upon your assistance in the future" Hawkmon asked her.

"Of course you can" Yolei said.

" So what do you say Cody are we a team as well ?" Armadlliomon asked.

" Yes I'd be honored to fight alongside you" Cody said.

" Man what a team" Izzy said.

" Yea looks like they got everthing handle here" Sora said

" Don't act like that Sora we can still help them out" Biyomon said. " And give them Adivice now and then." Tentomon added.

" Come on you guys time to head home." Nick said with Dai nodding as they all headed backed to a tv portal. When they reached the tv they all rasied their digivices and were sucked through the tv.

" So that's the birds and the bees huh thanks " Tai said as he left his teacher. " Man that guy knows nothing about girls." Tai said then he saw a flash of light outside the computer lab. He rushed inside to see everyone in a heap.

" What happened to you guys ?" Tai asked.

" Please don't ask " They all said with the digimon ontop of them.

"The new digimon are back in their training form." Tai said as Dai looked up and saw Demi-Veemon on her head.

" Wow he so cute" Yolei said hugging the little pink ball with a feather on his head.

" Im shocked how this little guy could become such a fierce warrior like digimon" Cody said looking at the little yellow ball digimon.

" Ok everyone we've got to get going before our parents start to get worried" Tai said as everyone nodded and left the school.

" So can we go back tomorrow ?" Yolei asked.

" Looks like we have to now that we know the Digimon Emperor isn't playing around anymore" Dai said

Please Read and Review !

And tune for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Digimon.

Chapter 4 : Nick's Digimon.

It was late at night and Nick was in his room and lying down in his bed looking at his digivice. ' Man looks like everyone else is getting their Digimon but me and now that the emperor not playing around anymore we need all the help we can get' Nick though. '

Nick then yawned and put his digivice down then laid his head down on his pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Nick opened his eyes he realized he wasn't in his bed anymore instead he was in some kind of white castle. Nick got up and looked down and saw he still had his shorts and shirt on.

Nick then decide to look around the castle so he walked down the long hallway and saw their were pillars on each side of the wall. He kept walking until he notice a big blue door in front of him It had a star symbol on it.

Nick then touched the door and it slowly opened up. Nick didn't know why but he felt like he had a connection to this castle as he walked through the door and saw a throne room but no one was there.

Nick walked up to the throne and saw a big picture above that had three people on it. Nick then felt sharp something against his back he turned around and saw a women with blonde hair and green eyes holding a spear to his back.

" Speak who are you and what are you doing in the king throne room ?!" the girl said still holding her spear.

" Ok ! my name is Nick and I was just looking around here. " Nick said as he turned around but only to have the spear near his chest.

" Now would mind putting that spear away please ?" Nick said then the girl grunted and put down her weapon.

" So um where exactly are ?" Nick asked her.

" You are the king's castle" She said as she cross her arms with her spear behind her back.

" A Castle? Man this is so cool" Nick said then he looked back up at the picture on the wall.

" What this picture about ?" Nick said pointing up to the picture.

The picture above him showed two people each with a digimon by their side.

" This "picture" is a prophecy that tells about the return of the King of the digital world " the girl said.

" It says the emperor of darkness and his digimon will return and they will control the digital world and make all the innocent digimon their slaves. The only one that can stop him is the King and his digimon."

" Well what happen to him then did he stop him ?" Nick asked the girl but she shook her head.

" No you see both the king and emperor died in the tragic battle long ago but the emperor swore that he will return. We believe that now his return his coming thanks to this so call digimon emperor and his dark rings making some digmon slaves ." the girl said.

" Him again not only is he making digimon his slave's but he wants to control the digtal world too ! Make that jerk is gonna pay now !" Nick shouted then his digivice began glowing in his pocket.

" What is that ?" the girl asked Nick as he pulled out his glowing digivice.

Then a light beam out of his digivice and hit the jewel of the center head of the throne and a digiegg popped out . Nick then saw that the crest of the egg had the same symbol the door had.

Nick then picked it up and another beam of light came out of the egg and infront of him stood a white tiger with yellow fangs with a star shape symbol on the end of his tail.

The tiger opened his eyes which were white and he look up at Nick.

" You ! are you the one who release me from the egg " the tiger asked him growling at him but Nick quickly nodded.

" Well then I'm honor to fight along side with you" the tiger said as he stopped growling and bowed towards Nick.

" Wait hold on I don't know what's exactly is going on but why don't you tell me your name first ?" Nick asked him.

" Very well my name RAIKMON the tiger of freedom my thunderbolts will stop any army that comes within 100 yards of here. I used to fight along side the king until he sealed me away in the egg of freedom to save my life." Raikmon said.

" Raikmon ? " the girl said with a shocked expression on her face.

" Anna" Raikmon said as he walked over to Anna as she got down and petted the tiger. Anna stopped petting Raikmon and looked up at Nick then she sighed.

" Look I know we just met and at first I didn't trust you but since Raikmon trust you then I guess i'll trust you then" Anna said.

" All I ask of you is to stop to stop the digimon emperor and save the digital world" Anna asked him.

" Ok Anna I promise you I'll stop him and saved the digital world" Nick said pumping his fist in the air but then he stopped.

" Um just one question how do I get out of here ?" Nick said as he starched the back of his head. Anna smiled and then she held out her hand towards Nick and whisper a few words Nick didn't understand.

Nick suddenly felt so sleepy and slowly fell to the ground seeing Anna and Raikmon before falling asleep.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and saw he was back in his room. He then laid back down '"Did I dream the whole thing up ?" Nick said.

" Of course not " said a voice making Nick fell off his bed landing on his head .

"Ow my head " Nick said rubbing his sore head then Nick saw a little white cub in front of him.

" Wow so it wasn't a dream it was real " Nick said as he picked up Raikmon in his rookie form and put him in his lap.

" Yes but looks like I can't digivole in Raikmon unless you use the digiegg. So you can call me Demi-Raikmon in this form." Demi-Raikmon said.

" Hmm how about I call you Rai for short" Nick asked the Demi-Raikmon.

" Yes you can call me Rai for short" Rai replied making Nick smiled as he then petted Rai.

' Look out digimon emperor because your rain of terror will come to end now !' Nick though as he looked out at the sunrise through his window.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll give a shout out to whoever can guess what Nick's digimon is based off of.

Please Read and Review .


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own digimon

Chapter 5 : A New Digitude

" Can you tell me why I have to stay in your backpack until the school is over ?" Rai asked Nick as he was making room for Rai in his backpack.

" Well it's just I don't want my teacher to freak out seeing a white cub in her classroom. Beside your not the only one who going be stuck in here the other's digimon will be in their bags as well" Nick said as he finshed making room.

" Now come on Rai in you go" Nick said as he grabbed Rai and put him in his backpack and headed off to school.

(After school )

The group was now in the computer waiting on Cody and Yolei so they all can go to the digital world.

" Wait before we go I want to show you guys something" Nick said as he took off his backpack.

" What is it Nick ?" Tk asked him.

"Well I wanted to show you guys this little guy right" Nick said as he showed them Rai.

" Awe ! He so cute" Both Kari and Dai said as Rai blushed slightly as the girls huddled around him.

" Hey wait a minute how did you get a digimon Nick if the school was locked along with the compter lab ?" Tk asked him.

At first Nick wanted to tell them about the crazy dream he had last night about the castle, Anna and the return of the digimon king but something inside him told him not to tell them just yet. So instead he made up a lie.

" Um... I just woke up and I saw my compter was on then saw Rai sleeping holding a digiegg" Nick lied hoping it would work.

" Wow Nick looks like you met your digimon the same way that me and Tai met our digimon expect that's not the same Augmon that Tai has" Kari said.

" Hang on wait for me ! Yolei cried as she enter the lab with a bag full of snacks.

" I brought a bag full of goodies from my family store " Yolei said putting the bag down by the digimon.

" Good idea intraining digimon are like bottomless pi" Tk said.

" If my family own a store full of snacks I'll eat candy bars until my teeth fall out" Dai said.

" It's not that great I have to pay for anything I eat" Yolei said.

" Where Cody ?" Opamon asked still eating.

" Oh he still down in the lunchroom last time I checked he was sill chewing the same carrot 50 times" Yolei said.

" Does he know we're waiting for him ?" Nick said.

Yolei then nodded " Hey why don't we watch some tv until he here" Yolei suggestion as she went to one of the computer that was also a tv.

" We interrupted this board cast for the latest story" Said a new reporter lady as a picture of a boy with black hair long hair and eyes wearing a white school uniform was by a computer.

" The winner of the new computer programing system is boy genius Ken Icihjouji !"

" There was many well worthy geniuses out there and I'm humbled that the judges chose me as the winner" Ken said.

" Yes not only did Ken invented a computer program that can brush your teeth but he a master a chess and solve the world biggest math problem. That's not all he very skilled in Ju-Do and is on our all state soccer team and girls he single."

" Wow I think he might be as good as me" Dai said.

" Now let's meet the proud parnets who raised this genius Mr and Mrs. Icihjouji !"

" I'm so proud of my Ken he once invented a automate dishwasher to help me in the kitchen" said.

" Like father like son I once guess how many jellybeans were in a pickle jar" said with a laugh.

" I hear this kid is so smart he once gave his teacher homework" Cody said.

" Cody when did you get here ?" Kari asked him.

" Just a little bit ago" Cody replied.

" Hey maybe Ken knows how to defeat the digimon emperor" Tk said as Yolei shut the computer off.

" Hm ! I know more about the digital world than that kid" Yolei said with her arms across her chest.

" Funny considering you only been there once " Dai said.

" What's that suppose to mean !" Yolei shouted at the pink long hair girl.

" Nothing" Dai said waving both her hands then Gatomon pulled on Kari leg.

" Kari we're ready to go" Gatomon said and Patamon nodded.

" The gate is open " Yolei said as the gate to the digital world was unlocked.

" Then what are we waiting for !" Nick said as he pulled out his digivice.

" Alright enough talk about Genius" Yolei commented.

" Ok next stop the digital world !" Dai said holding her digivice up.

_Meanwhile_

Ken Ichijoji was walking down the street hearing people saying thing like " Oh my god it's him or He so amazing isn't he." Ken then found a puppy licking his shoes he then snared at the puppy. " Beat you disgusting mutt before I call the hound on you" Ken said then the puppy whimpered and ran away barking.

Ken then opened the door to his house and found his mom carrying a piece of cake and milk on a plate.

" Ken I'm going to work now sweetie I'll leave your snacks on the table" Ken mom said but Ken just walked away.

'Oh my Ken sure does spent a lot of time in his room alone' she though as she heard Ken close his door.

_Back to the group_

They all enter through the digi-portal and found themselves in a forest and saw that their digimon were back to their rookie form. Nick then saw that Rai was the same height as the others and you could see part of his fangs.

" It feels so good to be back in my rookie form after all these years" Raimon said as he stretched.

" Wait what does he mean by 'after all these years' " Tk asked Nick as Nick quickly put his hand on Raimon mouth to get him to stop talking.

" Oh nothing I think we might be confuse from hear the math promble we had to do it math" Nick said hoping Tk wouldn't firgue out that was a lie.

Lucky for Nick Dai digivice started doing a beeping noise then she looked at it.

" Guys look I'm picking up another digi-egg" Dai said looking at her digivice.

" How could that we already have our digieggs so who could they be for" Yolei asked.

" We'll never know unless we look for them " Kari said as they all agreed and started walking. The forest grew a little darker as they walked through it.

" Looks like it getting pretty dark in these woods if anyone of you girls get scared just hold my hand " Nick laughed then Dai then playfully punch his arm.

" Shh we're getting close to the digi-egg" Dai said looking at her digivice then a voice shouted " What are you doing here !" they all looked and no other than the digimon emperor himself.

Nick then remember what Anna told him last night about the emperor of darkness Nick then ran towards the digimon emperor.

" Now your gonna pay for all the digimon you enslaved !" Nick shouted and punched him in the face but his arm went through it.

" What the heck !" Nick shouted then he tried punching him again but it didn't work.

" It's just a illusion he not really there " Tk said.

" Who do you think you are sneaking into the digital world what do you think this is movie theater or something ?" the digimon emperor said.

" What's he talking about ?" Cody asked.

" Normal children aren't allowed in the digital world only the digidestine are" the digimon emperor said making of them confused.

" We are the digidestine you dumbass !" Dai shouted at him.

He then laughed " You guys are the digidestnie ? Don't make me laughed that impossible" he said.

" Well why can't we be ?" Kari asked him.

" Ease based on my theory only perfect humans are digidestine and of course I am the only perfect human being" the Digimon emperor said then he disappeared.

Suddenly a big red dinosaur was in front of them with the real Digimon emperor riding on it.

" You are now ordered to leave this place and never return" the Digimon emperor said.

" Weird the landlord told my uncle the same thing" Dai said.

" We have as much right to be here as you !" Nick shouted to him.

" This world and everything in it belongs to me now all of you get out " he said again.

" Try and make us !" Yolei shouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

He then growled " Ok since you refuse to leave you leave me no choice Tyrannonmon attack !" he order the red dinosaur.

" Blaze Blast !" he shouted as he shot a huge fireball at the group but they dodge it.

" Is that all you got ?" Dai said with Veemon by her side. She was about to digivole Veemon but Nick put his hand on hers.

" No way Dai I got this guy" Nick said as he pulled out his digi-egg.

" Nick it's time " Raimon said to him and Nick nodded.

Digi-armor Energize !" Nick shouted as his Digi-egg glowed.

" Raimon Digivole to..." Suddenly memories of fighting with the king came flooding back into Raimon mind and he digivoled.

" RAIKMON THE THUNDER AND LIGHTING OF FREEDOM !" Raikmon shouted.

The Emperor then jumped off of Tyrannonmon and landed on the ground. " You see this is why I'm a genoius and your not you keep sending the same attacks but they do nothing against me " the Emperor said.

" How you shut up instead " Nick replied.

" Fine have it your way" the Emperor said as Tyrannonmon charged at them and smacked Raikmon away. Raikmon then regain his blance and send a couple of lighting shock blast at the Tyrannonmon but he blocked his attack.

" he blocked his attack no way" Nick said.

" Nick in trouble we gotta help him Veemon" Dai said and Veemon nodded.

Digi-Armor Energize !" Dai shouted as Veemon Armor digivoled into Flamedramon.

" Fire Rockets !" Flamedramon shouted as he fired his attack at the Tyrannonmon making him fall down.

" Thanks for your help Flamedramon" Raikmon said.

" No problem let's finish this guys together" Flamedramon said and Raikmon nodded.

" Sorry but your not the only ones that can team up" the Emperor said pulling on his whip. Suddenly five Tyrannonmon appeared each with a dark ring on their necks.

" Oh no now there six of them" Dai said as the six Tyrannonmons surrounded them. Cody and Yolei then Armor Digivole their digimon to Halsemon and Digmon.

" Why not let us armor digivole and fight" Gatomon said.

" Yea are you scared of us" Patamon added.

" Like I said before I'm a genius and I know the power of Angelmon and Anglewomen could seriously destroy my plans and as long as I have this dark digivice your never digivole again" the Emperor said holding a black digivice in his hands.

" You two are useless I might as well destroy you two now" he said.

" You leave them alone !" Tk shouted at him.

Tyrannonmon then fired a blast at the two digimon but they avoided it but then was smacked into a tree.

" I though cat's were always suppose to land on their feet" Patamon said.

" Oh shut up" Gatomon replied then both of them dodge Trannonmon feet stepping on their and two more firing their blasts at them.

" That not fair we're out number" Nick said as he was by Dai with Raikmon in front of them.

" Like the old saying it not how you play the game it's whether you win or lose" the Emperor said.

" Oh that's a lie your just a coward who needs another digimons to do your dirty work for you" Dai snapped at him making him angry.

" We have to find the two digi-egg if we want to stand a chance we have to find them " Cody said as he looked at his digivice for the two signals.

" But Cody we don't even know who it belongs to" Yolei said.

" It doesn't matter it's worth a try" Dai replied.

" Hang on I picking up the signals this way " Cody said running to the forest.

" Gatomon come on we'll try and look for the digi-egg" Kari said.

" Patamon this way !" Tk shouted as they followed Cody with their digimon behind them.

" Tempest Wings !"

" Fire Rockets !"

" Lighting Spear !"

" Gold Rush !"

The four Armor Digimon fired their attacks at the four at the Tyrannonmon. Raikmon then saw two Tyrannonmons following Cody, Tk and Kari.

" Where do you think your going ? " Raikmon said standing in the way of the Tyrannonmons.

" If you want to get to them you have to go through me" Raikmon said.

" Lighting Spears " Raikmon shouted as three lighting like spear hit the Tyrannonmons but that didn't stop them from attacking.

"Blaze Blast !" both Tyrannonmon fired at Raikmon but he jumped out of the way of the blast and ran back to the Nick and the others.

Meanwhile Nick and Dai were on a edge of a cliff with three Tryannonmon with the emperor on one of them. Veemon , Hawkmon and Armodrillmon were all backed to their rookie forms and on the ground tried.

" Do you guys give up yet ?" the emperor asked the two Digidestine.

" Not a chance !" Nick shouted at him.

" Look behind you there no way to run you accept your fate" the empeor said.

" Listen you I'll never run away from a fight even if the odds are against me" Dai said as the Tyrannonmon were getting closer to them. Then they saw Cody and Tk riding on a golden Pegasus and Kari riding on some Egypt based creature.

" That's Pegasusmon he one wild horse he attacks with his Star Shower and his enemy will be blast into outer space" Armodrillmon said.

" And that's Nefertimon she is a flying/fighting machine with nine lives and she her attacks with her Rosetta Stone" veemon said.

The Empeor then jumped off his Tyrannonmon and landed on the ground. " Don't think Armor digivoleing will save you again it wont be long before I found a way to stop that too" he said then all six Tyyannonmon fired their Blaze blasts at them.

" Golden Rope " the two flying Digimon said as they wrapped a golden rope around the six tryannonmon trapping them.

" Raikmon Let's show these guys what we can really do !" Nick said then Raikmon nodded.

" Thunder Strike !" Raikmon roared as he summoned a huge bolt of thunder zapping the Tryannonmons breaking the dark rings on their necks tunring back to normal.

Raikmon then dedigivole back to Raimon then Nick went up to Raimon and picked him up.

" Wow Raikmon that was so awesome how you destroy all the dark rings with one shot of your thunder" Nick said to the white cub digimon.

Later at sun set all the Tryannonmon were returning back to their homes Kari then got her camara out.

" I got to take a picture of this for my computer scrapbook" Kari said as she took a picture of the Tyrannonmon.

They then all return to the real world and in the computer lab looking at the pictures she took.

" These pictures turned out great expect that the Tryannonmon all have red eyes oh wait a minute they all had red eyes" Kari said and laughed.

" I'm so mad just wait till I get my hands on that Digimon emperor" Dai said as she pounded her fist in her hand.

" You'll defeat the digimon emperor won't you Nick" Kari said smiling making Nick blush lightly and Dai having a small feeling of jealously.

" You bet Kari We'll put the so called Digimon emperor in his place." Nick said.

" Wait one problem we never faced a enemy that's humans before how do we fight him" Tk asked.

" Well we have a small army so far with all of us getting Digi-egg and our digimon armor digivoleing but even with all our power combined we're still no match for him plus we still forgetting that's he human" Cody said.

" I don't get it what's your point ?" Tk asked.

" He means we have to fight different" Kari said.

" Not only that but if we can find out his real human Identity maybe we can defeat him on this side" Cody said.

" What do we do knock on door asking for the Digimon emperor to show himself" Dai asked.

' I knew I shouldn't have said anything now they will all make fun of me' Cody though until.

" That's great idea Cody ! If we can find out who he is then we can stop him here" Nick said shocking everyone.

" Of course we still need more evidences of who he is before we can confront him and I have the perfect person who could help us" Nick said.

" Who do you have in mind ?" Dai asked him.

" Ken Ichijouji" Nick said.

I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5. Please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 6 : Iron Veggiemon

When the group enter the digital world with Tai and Augmon they found a Gotsumon that told them that the digimon emperor has been capturing digimons and using the dark rings to make them fight just for the fun of it.

Three of which were his friends after they prosime to help him and save his friends he showed them to the area.

" Pepper Breath !" Augmon fired a ball of fire at on of the cages holding three Gotsumon.

" Vee-Headbutt" Veemon shouted as he broke through the gate and grabbed the Gotsumon. " Come on lets rock" Veemon said then all of them ran out of the area.

" You guys are official fugitives" Augmon comment to the three Gotsumon panting on the ground from running.

" If that's all the defenses the digimon emperor is gonna put up this fight will be over in the first round" Dai said.

" I'm not too sure Dai something was werid" Tk said with Patamon sitting on his head.

" What do you mean ?" Patamon asked as he flew off of his head and into his arms.

" Well the fact that it was so easy to breakout of that prison with no guards around Its almost like he wanted us to do it" Tk replied.

" He may be up to something" Tk added.

" What ? Your crazy he took one look at our awesome skill and he hit the road isn't that right Kari, Nick ?" Dai asked the two standing beside her.

" Actually Dai I'm going to have to agree with Tk on this one" Kari answered making Dai pouted.

" This guys is not gonna let us get away that easily without some kind of reason." Kari said.

" We'll worry about this late let's get back to the real world Im starving" Tai said as all of them nodded and started headed back. Gatomon then turned around and saw a huge black tower.

" What's that weird tower ?" Gatomon asked.

...

Meanwhile the Digimon emperor was looking at the same tower along with a few others in different areas. In front of him was a map of the digital world on his Tv screen. " The next one should be in place right about now" the Emperor said.

" There now to let everyone know who boss with this control spiral is the most powerful object in the digital world. Whether I build one that area becomes under my control and those who are around it will become my slaves" the Emperor said.

Meanwhile a bunch of Veggiemons wearing dark rings gathered the digimon's who were living here and brought them to the town square. Among the digimon a familiar Gabumon though ' How do I get myself into theses things'.

...

" Ahhh !" Yolei cried seeing the Gotsumons enter through the computer along with the others.

" Tai ! Are you crazy bringing the Gotsumon back from the digital world !" Izzy yelled at the crazy brown haired boy.

" We didn't have a choice Izzy we couldn't just leave them here for the digimon emperor to capture them again right ?" Tai said with Kari nodding.

" But how are we going to explain it if any of the teachers happens to come in here ?" Yoeli asked.

" Don't worry I tell them I'm taking a art class and these are some of my earlier master pieces" Cody said as the Gotsumons did a poses.

" Earlier rejects is more like it " Yolei muttered then Izzy came up to her.

" Yolei I have a favor to ask who it be all right if I borrow your digivice" Izzy asked as Yolei then took out her digivice.

" Sure but why ?" Yolei said giving the digivice to Izzy.

" Well it's pretty obvious that the power from your digivce opens the gate to the digital world and ours don't work " Izzy repield.

" Izzy right I tried using my but no luck the only way we can get in if one of you open the gate for us" Tai said holding up the old digivce.

" So I want to try a experiment if you don't mind" Izzy said and Yolei nodded " Yea sure" she replied.

...

" Hey no slacking off I got a early tea time in the morning " the Emperor shouted as whipped one of the digimon who was taking a rest. Gabumon was looking out from the window from his cage to see the digimon Emperor leaving.

" We're busting out tonight boys... Wait second though why not right now" Gabumon said as he turned towards the bars of the gate. " Everyone stand back Blue Baster !" Gabumon then shouted a jet of water towards the bars breaking them down. Gabumon then bashed down the door and with the imprisoned digimon behind him then he got punched in the face knocking him down tot the ground.

" Looks like you don't listen to the rules" a red color of the veggiemon said standing right in front of them.

" Who are you ?" Gabumon asked getting back on his feet.

" I am Red Veggiemon I'm the toughest out of all Vegiemons my stink attack destroys my enemies noses with it's powerful stink" Red Vegiemon said.

" Try and stop us stinking" Gabumon said.

" Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson" Red Vegiemon said as he pulled out his roots.

" Root Rod" he said as he whipped Gabumon with his stinking roots until Gabumon was back on the ground smelling like a rotten garbage.

" If you can't handle the smell then get out of the kitchen " Red Vegiemon said as he punched Gabumon off a cliff and he landed in the river.

" My fur is dry clean only" he coughed as he was heading downstream then he floated down until he came upon some land. He then looked up and saw a Tv in front of him he then touched it and said " I have to find Matt."

...

Back in the real world Matt and his band had just finished one of their concerts and he was in the back talking to his younger brother.

" Listen Tk just because I have a rock band doesn't mean I can hide a bunch of rocks that just happen to be digimons" Matt said.

" Come on Matt they could be your back up singers" Tk said trying to convince his brother then Tk heard a girl sequel as he was pushed aside by a crazy deep red hairied girl.

" Can I have your autograph ?" the girl said holding a marker then Matt nodded and took the marker.

" What's your name ?" Matt asked the girl.

" Just make it out to Jun Motomiya" Jun said as Matt began writing.

" Wait did you say Motomiya you wouldn't happen to be Dai sister would you" Tk asked her and she nodded.

" Yea Daisuke is my little sister who are you ?" Jun asked.

" His name is Tk he's my little brother" Matt replied.

" Oh then can you sign my shirt too ? I get all the cute boys to sign my shirt" Jun said as Tk was handed the maker. " There not a lot of room to sign here" Tk said seeing a bunch of boys names on her shirt. " What can I say I think all boys are cute" Jun said and giggled.

Tk then got a email from Yolei saying " Come back to school it's a emergency !" Tk then turned back to his brother and said " Matt I got a email from Yolei it say it's a emergency we got to go" Matt nodded and both of them left leaving a confuse Jun behind.

Tk and Matt arrived back at the school and say the others in the computer lab. " All right the gate is open" Yolei said as the gate appeared on screen.

" Let's go" Nick said as he held up his digivice along with the others and they all transported to the digital world. They then found Gabumon lying down in front of the Tv screen.

" Gabumon !" Matt shouted then ran his fallen friend then Gabumon got up.

" Are you ok ?" Matt asked him.

" Well let's just say I will never look at streamed vegetables the same way " Gabumon replied.

" Hey everybody I'm going to run to Izzy house and get my digivice back then I'll caught up" Yolei said then she left.

After Gabumon finished telling everyone about what had happened they started following him to the village where the imprison digimon were.

" This is the village it was always a quiet place until the Digimon Emperor came along with that control spiral " Gabumon said.

" Well come on let's go and destroy it" Dai said and was about to headed off but Matt stopped her.

" Wait we can't just rush in there for all you know he could be waiting for us and this whole thing is some kind of ambushed" Matt said.

" Well we just armor digivole and blow them apart" Dai said holding her digivice along with the digiegg of courage.

" It's not that simply we might be using some of the digimons as hostages to protect himself" Tk said.

" Tk right if we're going to rescue the hostages we need to find a way without fighting" Kari said.

" Plus their guard by Red Veggiemon watch out for his sludge attack ew" Patamon said.

" Patamon tell us everything about Red Veggiemon" Matt asked the flying pig digimon.

" Well looks like we not needed around here right you guys" Dai asked but then Cody went over to Tk,Kari and Matt.

" Sorry Dai, Nick but I think we should stick together" Cody said to the both of them.

" Wait it's too dangerous we can't take the chance of anyone getting hurt" Dai said to them.

" Yea Dai is right what if one of us does get hit by that digi sludge" Nick added and Dai smiled happy that Nick was on her side.

" It's no big deal" Kari replied.

" That right we been attack by a lot worse things then digi sludge right Kari ?" Tk asked her and she nodded.

" No one asked for your opinion TA !" Dai shouted at him making all of them confuse.

" TA ?" Tk asked.

" She forgot how to spell Tk" Cody said then all of them laughed at her while she had a small flashback of how the kids at her old school used to tease and make fun of her for mispronouncing a word.

" Dai don't let that bug you ok" Nick whispered to her and she looked back at him and faked a smile.

" Yea I'm fine let just get moving" Dai said as they started walking with the rest of the others in the front and Dai and Nick in the back. When they made it to the gate they pretended to be tied up and captured with their digimons wearing a plastic black bracelet.

They were thrown in jail like the one Gabumon was in with their digimons outside.

" Good work bring in the prisoner the emperor will be pleased to find them all here" the Veggiemon said but then gasped as the braclets broke and then the digimons knocked out the Veggiemons and free the others.

" Quiet there more guards and there blocking the exit " Patamon whispered as they saw five Veggiemons blocking the exit.

" That's it I'm tried of running it time to fight" Dai said and Nick agreed but before they could do anything they were pulled back by Matt.

" Easy there juniors you have to learn fighting is not the only answer its should always be your last resort" Matt said then the both of them put down the Digivice.

" Let's go back this way we'll be on top near the control spiral" Gabumon said and the other nodded and followed him up the mountain.

" Hey Dai I forgot to tell you I saw your sister today" Tk said.

" So what's your point ?" Dai asked him.

" Nothing" He replied.

" Yea right she probably had a lot of bad things to say about huh ?" Dai asked.

" Like when people will ask her if I'm her little sister and most of the time she said no or ignores it" Dai said as she clenched her fists remember how her sister would just ignore her now and then.

" Thanks for sharing but she didn't said any of that stuff" Matt said running down to them.

" What ?" Dai asked embarrassed that she said that without them even knowing until now.

" Your sister didn't even mention you or said anything bad about you and your the one with the big mouth" Matt shouted at her angrily.

" Hey don't you dare talk to her like that" Nick shouted at Matt standing in front of Dai.

" Don't Matt don't fight he younger then you are he doesn't know better " Tk said holding onto Matt so he wouldn't punch Nick.

" I don't care how young he is the both of them better start learn some respect" Matt said glaring Nick dead in the eyes before leaving.

" Is that suppose to scare me " Nick growled at him.

" Don't Nick I can fight my own battles and talk bad about my sister too" Dai said putting her hand on Nick shoulder but she was still angry at Matt.

" Beside that what sister/brothers are here for " Dai added then they saw Kari coming down to them not looking happy.

" That enough Dai ! I can't stand anyone who talks bad about their brother or sister" Kari snapped at her.

" Oh yea Kari well just to let you know that I almost died the day when Jun was suppose to pick me up from soccer practices but she never came to pick me instead she was on the couch sleeping. If it wasn't for Nick I wouldn't be here !" Dai snapped back at her then she ran away with tears in her eyes with Veemon behind her.

" Dai !" Nick shouted and ran after her with Rai behind him. When Nick caught up to Dai he found her against the wall with her face in her arms and Veemon trying some Knock-Knock jokes to try and cheer her up.

Nick then sat beside her and rubbed her back it made him sad to see her like this.

" Nick ? What are you doing here ?" Dai asked him as she looked up at him with her puffy red eyes.

" I'm here because you ran off crying and I was worried about you" Nick replied.

" Nick am I really that bad of a sister" Dai asked him wiping her eyes.

" No of course not it just your sister is probably going though something and soon or later she'll be over it and will stop ignoring you" Nick replied and that made Dai a little happy.

" Anyways we should probably get back now before the other start worrying too" Nick added as he was about to get up but Dai held his hand.

" Actually I want to stay here for a little longer" Dai said and Nick nodded as Dai then put her head on Nick shoulder as they both just relax and looked at the sky watching the clouds.

" Nick thank you" Dai whispered to him.

" No problem Daisuke" Nick replied smiling while Dai blushed at Nick calling her by her full name. Then after a few minutes they both got up and walked back to the group but they then found them surround by Red Veggiemon and his minions.

" Dai we got to armor digivole now" Nick said as he took out his digivice but was tackled by a Veggiemon along with Dai too.

" Put me down or I toss you like a salad " Veemon shouted as tied up by Red Veggiemon roots.

"Incase you forgotten I have the upper hand here" Red Veggiemon said as he slammed Veemon to the ground.

" Veemon !" Dai cried as she was trying to break out of the Veggiemons roots then saw Red Veggiemon started to beating up Veemon.

" Veemon doesn't stand a chance against him" Matt said.

" Veemon Hang on I'm coming" Dai said as she tried walking to him but she fell down.

Veemon then got punched again but he got up" I'll never give up no matter what" he said as then got punched again but the root punched also hit the control spiral.

" Spike Punch !" Red Veggiemon shouted as both his roots tunred spikey and was headed towards Veemon.

" Veemon !" Dai shouted to him.

The roots was headed straight for Veemon but he ducked causing the roots to hit the control spiral making it go all static and then Matt digivice beeped.

"Gabumon digivole to... Garurumon" Gabumon said as he was now a huge blue/white wolf.

" Gabumon how did you digivole ?" Matt asked him then he turned around and roared at the Veggiemons making them run away and letting go of the others.

" My turn Digi-Armor Energize !" Dai shouted as Veemon armor digivole into Flamedramon.

Red Veggiemon tired his attack but Flamedramon blocked it and punched back. Red Veggiemon growled then he shot his roots at him but Flamedramon grabbed them and then threw Red Veggiemon around then he toss him up in the air and launched his fire rockets at him.

" Flamedramon you were awesome out there" Dai said smiling and Flamedramon was glad to see Dai happy again.

" Dai !" Yolei shouted then she tunred around and saw she was with Tai, Izzy and the Gotsumons running towards them.

Garurumon you digivoled" Tai said looking at the wolf digimon.

" How were you able you digvole" Agumon asked him.

" I'm not quite sure" Garurumon replied.

" I think that control spiral was stopping you from digivoling until Red Veggiemon broke it" Raimon said looking up at the broken control spiral.

" I think we should destroy it and I think Digmon is for the job" Armadillomon said and Cody nodded.

" Digi Armor Energize !" Cody shouted as Armadillomon Armor digivole to Digmon.

" Rock Cracking !" Digmon then drilled his drills into the control spiral making it fall apart.

" whoops I forgot to yell timber" Digmon said then Red Veggiemon got up and saw the dark ring was off him.

" I get it now the dark rings are powered by the control spiral and when it's destroy the dark rings are powerless" Yolei said.

" Hmm I'm quite impress with your theory Yolei" Izzy said to her.

" I wonder how may more control spirals are scattered across the digital world ?" Tai said.

" Well whatever the number is we know one thing... that they need to be destroy quite a tough mission for the new digidestine don't you think" Matt said to Tai and he nodded.

" I think we should get the Gotsumons home now" Agumon said and Tai lead the way with Kari behind him. While Garurmon and Matt stayed behind and protect the rest of the digimons from the emperor.

" I'm glad the Gotsumons are back home now every time they touch my CDs they scratched them" Yolei said as they were back in the computer lab.

" Hey guys look at this I found this inside Yolei digivice" izzy said as they then gather around Izzy and saw what looked like a chess board.

" Look it a map of the digital world and the black square are areas that have control spiral and the whites square are areas that don't have a control spirals" Izzy said then he pointed to one of the white squares.

" This used to be black until we destroy the control spiral then it turned white" Izzy added.

" Wow there sure are a a lot of black square it's going to take a while to turn all those squares white" Cody said and the other agreed looking to see that Tai and Kari destroy another one.

...

" What ! Two control spirals have been destroyed" the Emperor said looking at his black digivice.

" It must be those meddling kids again all well doesn't really matter that area was really not important and in a year I will have the whole Digital world in my control" the emperor said then he stood up.

" Then every living thing in the digital world will be my slaves forever and that includes those kids too" the emperor said then he laughed while Wormmon looked uneasy about this and his master plans for the digital world.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Please Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**How's it going you guys it me Sorax33 here I just want to thank you all who favorite this story and follow. Now im sorry to say I gonna be skipping Old reliable and Family Picnic because I just consider them to be just for Cody and Yolei development. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the new intro I decide to throw in.**

**I Don't own Digimon or any of the music** use** here**

**Beat Crusaders - Tonight, Tonight, Tonight**

It shows all the Crest flying up into a digivice as it then glowed.

_Woke up with yawning it's dawning I'm still_ alive

Nick was relaxing against the school's wall when all of a suddenly Daisuke ran in front of her with Kari, Tk , Yolei and Cody behind her along with their digimon.

_Turned on my radio to start a new day _

Dai stopped and turned around and grabbed Nick hand as he was then off the wall.

_As Godamn Dj Chattered how to_ survive_ amazing news got over on the air wave_

Tai and the others were shown all older and wearing their school uniforms. It then cut to Dai and the others entering through the digi portal with their digimon.

_Tonight Love is Rationed _

Flamedramon and Raikmon were attacking some controlled digimon.

_Tonight arcross nation_

Halsemon was soring through the sky and Digmon came up from underground.

_Tonight love infects worldwide_

Nefertimon used her Rosetta Stone and Pegasusmon used his Star Shower.

_Almost another day_

A shallow figure of the digimon king was shown as he tunred around and swung his sword.

_She's a shooting star goodnight , goodnight _

It then show all of the digimon girls smiling and standing by eachother

_She's a shooting star, goodbye_

It then just show Dai looking at the ground with a sad look on her face. Then she see a hand in front of her and looks up and see Nick holding out his hand and the others were behind him. Dai just smiled as she took hold of his hand.

_Tonight love is rationed_

The digimon empeor was shown laughing with a bunch of control spirals and dark rings behind him.

_Tonight across the nation _

It shows Agumon, Gabumon, Byiomon , Tentomon, Gomamon , Palomon digivoleing to their ultimate form.

_Tonight love infects worldwide _

All of the DigiDestine were looking out towards the digital world

_Almost another day _

It then show Nick and Dai sleeping on a blanket together with Dai head on Nick's chest.

Chapter 7 : Guardian Dragon

The group had just gotten back from destroy a bunch of control spirals and were back in the compter lab.

" Great job everyone but before we can start celebrate there still one more control spiral left today " Izzy said.

" Maybe Greymon can destroy that one too" Matt suggestion.

" I don't think he can it looks like he too far from that area" Tai replied.

" Tai's right" Izzy added.

" Well in that case we'll do it ourselves" Dai said with everyone nodding.

When the group enter through the digi portal they found themselves in some kind of underdome city. They then heard a robot voice cry " Intruders alert, Intruders alert" they turned around and saw some Gardomons coming their way.

" Gold Rush !"

Fire Rockets !"

" Lighting Spear !"

They fired their attacks at the Gardomons but it had no effect and more just keep coming.

" There like a thousand of them !" Dai shouted looking at the Gardomon army in front of them.

" I think now would be a good time to go back to our world now then we can think of a new plan" Tk said.

" Tk right we can talk to Izzy" Yolei replied as the Gardomon kept getting closer to them.

" Are you guys out of your minds ! I'm not a quitter" Dai said.

" And Neither am I" Nick added.

" Dai don't be so stubborn there far too many of them we have to get out of here while we still can" Tk said as they all recalled their digimons. They all started running for the gate which was just around the corner.

" Digi-port open !" Yolei shouted as she went through the Tv followed by Cody then Tk and Nick. Dai and Kari were the last ones to enter but before they could a Garomon fired a rocket at Kari and Dai saw it coming.

" Kari !" Dai shouted as she pushed Kari into the gate at the last second before it exploded into tiny pieces.

The others were back in the compter lab they groaned as they got back up.

" Wait a minute where Dai ?" Nick said as he looked around the room for her.

" She trapped inside the digital world I saw the tv blow up so where can't go back there I'm sorry Nick" Kari said.

" She right the gates closed" Yolei added as she was unable to unlock the gate to that area then suddenly Nick punched Tk right in the face making fall to the ground as the other gasped.

" Ow what the heck was that for ?" Tk asked Nick then Nick pulled him up by his collar and said

" I hope your happy Tk we just had to listen to you and run away maybe if we would have stay and fight maybe we could have beaten them and Dai wouldn't be in this mess" Nick shouted at him.

" Nick stopped it !" Kari snapped at him pulling him off of Tk as she then stood in fornt of the two boys.

" If it's anyone fault its my I didn't see that rocket coming and.." Kari then stopped herself as she then looked down at the ground.

" Kari " Nick said seeing that look of sadness in her eyes that he hasn't see in a long time.

Guys look it's a email form Dai it says " Don't worry I'm alright Veemon is here with me" Yolei said as she read the email.

" Wait a minute Yolei I think I can track her down" tk said as he type some stuff in as a area then came up on the screen.

" Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going rescue Dai now " Nick said as he pulled out his digivice and went into the gate with Raimon behind him.

" I'm going to help him" Tk said as he held out his digivice and enter through the gate too.

" Hey wait I'm going too" Kari said as she raised her digivice but Cody stopped her.

" Kari wait listen it's almost dinner time and sometime their family's are going to wonder where they are ?" Cody said.

" Your right Cody i'll go tell Tai " Kari said.

" Cody I know your just a kid but some times you have wisdom of a 20 year old man" Yolei said.

...

Nick and Tk walked through the desert not speaking a word to each other until they came upon a dome city.

" There it is now you wait here I'll go find Dai" Nick said as he started walking but Tk pulled him back.

" No you stay I'll go and find Dai " Tk said but Nick grabbed him and said.

" Listen here Tk I know your trying to make up for what you did early but I think we should work together instead if we're going rescue Dai

" Fine" he replied then Nick let go of him as they both then started walking to the dome.

...

Meanwhile Dai was not having the best of times as she was in Flamedramon arms was jumping to wall to wall avoding the Gardomons.

" Fire Rocket !" Flamedramon shouted firing his attack at one group of the Gardomons.

" Dai there aren't any Tv left in this area"

" Well then we have to go to another area then" Dai said looking around for any sign of a Tv.

...

In his lair the digimon emperor was watching Dai and Flamedramon.

" Master I think it's time to head back it's almost dinner time" Wormon said and the emperor growled.

" I decide when it's time to go back !" the emperor shouted at Wormon then Wormon covered his head and the emperor smiled.

" Beside we have a guest and I think she deserve some one special " the emperor said as he put in a code.

" Oh no you can't not him" Wormmon said but the emperor just laughed hoping to see the outcome of this.

...

Nick and Tk were outside and some two guards blocking the entrance to the city.

" Looks like we're going to have to take them out in one hit" Tk whisper to Nick and he nodded.

" Raimon you ready for this ?" Nick asked him as he nodded.

" Wait Tk let me do it since there no control spiral around here right ?" Patamon asked him.

" Welll there only one inside the dome sure why not" Tk said as he pulled out his digivice and it glowed.

"Patamon digiviole to..."

Patamon then digivice into a huge half man half angel digimon with a staff in his hand.

" Angemon"

" Hand of faith" Angemon shouted as he fired a blast from his hand at the guards destroying them both. Nick and Raimon both stood in shock at seeing Angemon.

' Wow he really powerful' Nick though still looking at the angelman digimon he was then snapped out of his though by Tk yelling to him to come over here.

As they enter the city dome Angemon digivole back to Patamon and he frowned.

" You know those control spirals are always ruin my fun" Patamon said.

" You did great Patamon " Tk replied.

" So Patamon can digivole to Angemon ?" Nick asked Tk.

" Not only Patamon Gatomon can also digivole to Angewoman" Tk replied to him.

" Yea we really make a good team" Patamon added.

" Well now that's over it time to armor digivole" Raimon said and Nick and Tk nodded as they both Armor digivole Raimon and Patamon to Raikmon and Pegasusmon.

" Lighting Spear " Raikmon shouted sending his attack at the Gardomon then he jumped over them.

" Nick over here " Raikmon said while Nick was running towards him.

" Easy for you to say " Nick said still running.

" I'm getting Dai signal we're close " Tk said looking at his digivice while riding in the air on Pegasusmon. Then Raikmon went back to Nick and let him get on his back.

" Ready Nick" Raikmon said then he ran at lighting speed with Nick holding on for dear life. Then they heard a boom and saw a expliosn in the sky then they saw Dai and Veemon fall on to the ground.

" Ouch that hurt" Dai groaned as she got up and saw two Gardomons coming towards them as they both growl.

" Lighting Spear ! " Raikmon shouted as his spears hit the Gardomons destroying them.

" Nick !" Dai shouted as she ran to him as he got off Raikmon.

" Thanks Rai " Nick said and Raikmon nodded then Nick saw Dai and he caught Dai and embrace her in a hug.

" You came to save me " Dai said to him.

" Of course I did but not without Tk help but the only thing that matter is your safe" Nick said. Then he and Dai looked at each other and they both then close their eyes and were about to kiss when.

" Hold it !" shouted a voice they both opened their eyes and saw a huge robot digimon different from the Gardomons.

" My name is Andromon my mission is to seek and destroy my enemies with my lighting blade" he said then he locked on nick and Dai then pointed to Nick.

" You there you are suppose to be dead how are you here answer me" Andromon said making them gasped.

" Listen here rust bucket I don't know who program you but they're wrong I'm very much alive" Nick said with his hand on his chest but Andromon didn't listen to him.

" Lighting Blade !" he shouted firing his attack at them but Raikmon took the hit as he then digivole to Raimon.

" Rai are you ok ?" Nick said as he picked up Rai.

" Yea but are you and Dai ok ?" he asked and Nick nodded as he held Rai.

" Star Shower !" Peagusmon shouted fring his attack but Andromon blocked it and send his lighting blade at Pegasumon and Tk. they got hit but Peagusmon was able to make a safe landing before digivoleing back to Patamon.

" Oh no what are we gonna do " Tk asked as he and Nick held their digimon then as Andromon was coming towards them he got hit with a attack.

They turned around and saw Yoeli on Haslemon, Digmon and Cody and Kari and Tai with running up to them.

" Hey are you guys ok " Tai asked them then Kari gasped.

" Tai it's Andromon !" Kari said looking at him and then saw a dark ring on him.

" Andromon it me Tai don't you remember " Tai asked him and he looked at his memory bank and looked up a picture of Tai when he was younger and it said SAME HUMAN.

" Oh Tai " he said then sparks started coming out of the dark ring he then screamed in pain as he then went up and grab Kari then held her up.

" You remember me " She asked him.

" I'm trying " he said as he looked again in his memory bank and saw a picture of a younger Kari that read SAME HUMAN.

" We all took a picture together" Kari said then a tear fell from her eyes and landed on Andromon then her digvice fell out and it flashed then his memory started coming back to him.

" Faces ,long ago , Digidestines , I love jigsaw puzzles ,,I see that complete picture" he said as the dark ring broke and he retruned to normal.

" Kari I'm sorry for the trouble I caused" he said as he took the dark ring off .

" Andromon " Kari said smiling at him he then nodded and tunred around.

" That control spiral is the cause of all this " Andromon said then he fired his rockets at the control spiral destroying it. The reaming Gardomon then stopped moving and were froze.

" Andromon are all these Gardomon gonna stay broken forever " Kari asked him as they were waling past some Gardomons.

" No there programs were rewrite by the digimon emperor they just need to be reprogram " Andromon said as he then put his hand on a Gardomon then it started moving again.

" Don't worry I'll Procter the Gardomon incase the digimon emperor comes back " Andromon said and they all agreed.

...

Unknown to all of them there was a boy with spiky blonde hair and green eyes wearing a black coat and cap was on top of a building he has been watching them for a while now . He then took out his camera and took a picture of them and looked at it.

" So he has return then I must tell the others " he said as he then disappeared.

...

Afer saying goodbye to Andromon the group went back to the real world to find Izzy waiting for them in the computer lab.

" Have you been waiting this whole time Izzy " Tai asked him and he responded by Shhh him.

" Let's go " he replied as all of them got out of the school.

" Matt just called me and told me what happened and I'm really up set that you guys let me out of the loop" Izzy said.

" How comes no one ever tells me until the adventure is all over with" Izzy added.

" We didn't mean to forget you we didn't have time " Tai said to him then he stopped.

" I might not be as strong as you or Matt but I'm still part of this team And I deserve some respect " Izzy said to them.

" Ok I'm sorry I didnt call you " Tai said to him then Izzy smiled.

" That what I call respect it's ok I forgive you " Izzy said to him.

" Oh wait I almost forgot the reason I came here to tell you guys I found out more about the digivices and found out they have 3 settings Digtal, detected and discover I think we should call them D-3 now " Izzy said.

" I had a lot help for my friend Willis who lives in America maybe you will meet him someday anyways" Izzy then stopped as he heard a rumble.

" Is he done yet I'm starving " Demi-Veemon said then Dai rumbled too.

" Veemon right I'm hungry too" Dai said as her face was red from embarrassment.

" She right our parents are waiting for us and the food all cold but for my mom that a improvement" Tai said as they all laughed and ran home.

Nick decide to walk Dai home since they lived close by each other. They walked all the way up to her door.

" Well here we are " Nick said.

" Thanks Nick for rescuing me " Dai said to him and he blushed.

" It was nothing we'll see you later " Nick said but then Dai stopped him and turned him around and she gave him a quick kiss on lips.

" See you " She said as she opened the door and went inside and close it while Nick was still out there froze then Nick smiled and walk off in a very good mood.

I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.

Please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 8 : Ken secret

It was a normal afternoon as the schools soccer team was practice for their upcoming game.

One of the players was about to shot it but then Dai sidled and kick the ball from him making it go to the sidelines.

" You block much Dai ?" Tai said to her with the ball underneath his foot. Dai then rubbed her nose from her mentor comment. It then got late as the coach was talking to all about their big game.

" Ok so we're playing against last year number one team in the league" the coach said making everyone gasped.

" Its that team with that brainiac Ken kid, he good at everything" Dai said.

" Hey watch it with the name calling" the coach added then he dismissed everyone.

...

" Ken Ichijouji lead his team to victory last year with a total of 45 points a record " Yolei said looking at a article of him on the computer.

" Wow he might be even better than me " Tai said in disbelief.

" He could even be in the Olympics " Cody added.

" Oh come on he not so tough I never got the chance to beat cause we never play him last year " Dai said.

" That because your team didn't make the playoffs" Tk said to her.

" Think you can beat him ?" Kari asked her.

" I don't have to flat out beat him if I can just make it a close game against a guy like that I'm be a living legend" Dai said.

" Dai trust me you'll do great besides we been practicing all summer I know you can beat him" Nick said to her then she smiled.

" Oh wait Dai when you see Ken on the Felid, can you please get his autograph for me " Yolei begged as she held one of Dai hands.

" Yolie wait I though you hated Ken" Nick asked her and she glared at him.

" Hate ? No I could never hurt my Kenny-wenny" Yolei replied with hearts in her eyes.

" Ken and Yolei sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g" Cody said teasing Yolei then she glared at him.

" Hey Cody watch it beside I don't want to kiss him, just marry him" Yolei repiled.

" Well if you want to meet him ask for his autograph yourself" Dai said.

" Oh I guess I could do that " Yolei said.

" Hey wait don't you want my autograph" Dai asked.

...

" Can I come to your game too Daisuke" Demi-Veemom asked her.

" Sure you can watch me wipe the floor with mr. perfect I'll them" Dai said as she full of confidence.

...

They were all at the score flied with Dai in her score uniforms stretching with her team and the others were on the bleachers. Demi- Veemon and Raimon were there too. Demi-Veemon sitting on Kari lap and Rai was right next to Nick.

Raimon looked at Dai then back at Nick who was drinking his soda.

" Nick I have a question for ?" Raimon asked him.

" Shoot away " Nick said as he took another sip of his drink.

" When are you going to make Daiskue your mate" Raimon asked him then Nick spit take his drink from almost choking on it.

" What the heck Rai !" Nick said as his face was all red.

" You said I could ask you a question, well are you ?" Raimon asked him.

" No she just a friend" Nick said as his face was red and Rai knew he was lying.

...

" Good luck Dai" Kari shouted to her.

" Make sure you meet Ken !" Yolei said in her fan girl trance.

" And make sure you give him a hug too" Tai joked. Then the bus arrived as players started exiting from the bus.

'I hope your ready to get your butt kicked Ken' Dai though then all the players exited but there was no sign of Ken.

" Wait where Ken ?" Nick asked as all of them were looking for him.

" Um excuse me anyone know where that Ken kid going to be here ?" Dai asked Ken's teammates and coach.

" Ken oh he has a a lot things to do like starring in a soft drink and having a soccer ball named after him" one of his teammates said.

" Anyways Ken doesn't have time to play soccer anymore" another one of his teammates said.

" Oh man I'll never get the chance to play him" Dai said as she hung her head down and walked back to her team.

" Hey Dai can we talk " Tai asked her and she nodded as she ran up to him.

" Just because Ken didn't show his team are still champion, If you be careful they use you as the soccer ball" Tai said.

" What no way !" Dai replied.

Just remember Dai we're all rooting for you !" Nick shouted.

" Win or lose you're still be a hero" Kari added.

" You're right win or lose I still be a living legend" Dai said now all pumped up now.

" Why do I have to be here if Ken isn't going to be here it's not like I have other important things to do" Yolei grunted.

" Well because Dai our friend and we're here to cheer her on" Cody replied to her and she just ignore it.

The whistle blow and the game started with Dai team having the ball first.

' I just got to play better than Ken I got to ' Dai though as kicked the ball. The game went on with both teams playing their bests during the game. The score was 3 -0 by half time. Dai was over by Kari as they were looking at some picture they too, of her during the game.

" There you look good on camera Dai" Kari said.

" Thanks Kari" Dai said blushing from her friend comment then it show Dai head butting a soccer ball.

" Man I kicked butt out there" Dai said " And you kicked the ball too" Demi-Veemon added.

" You nail that shot " Tk said.

" Hey Dai don't get too excited you guys only lead by three points and the game not over and Ken can still show up" Tai said.

" Yea sure what Ken going to do ? If he was here right now I'll -" Dai was then cutoff by a bunch of girls screaming " IT'S HIM !" as cab pulled up and out came Ken wearing his green soccer uniforms.

" Me and my big mouth " Dai said as she slap her forehead.

" It's Ken I can't believe it's really him " Yolei said fangirling.

...

Ken was walking down when he sense something he looked towards Dai and the others and growled. He was mostly looking towards Nick and Dai but he then put on a fake smile as he walked down.

...

" Ow" Nick muttered as he held his head.

" Nick what's wrong " Dai asked him.

" I don't know all of a suddenly I just felt a sharp pain go though my head I think it gone now " Nick said still holding his head.

" For all the attention he getting he so seems to be claim" Tai said then the whistle blew and the game started again. Ken got on the field and was facing Dai.

" You must be Ken I'm Dai nice to meet you" Dai said to him.

Ken then looked at the others and smirked.

" Come on Dai don't let him get to you he just another kid like you !" Nick shouted to her.

" Hm that a nice boyfriend you got their Dai" Ken said as then he got hold of the soccer ball when the whistle blew.

" He so fast !" Dai said as he simply just passed by her and was dodging the other players.

" He so fast I can't keep my eyes in him" Tai said.

" He amazing " Kari added watching him score a goal without anyone landing a hand on him.

'This could mean be trouble ' Dai though as the game went on with Ken scoring two more goals tying the game up.

" Now that the game tied up I wonder how this will affect Dai confidence" Tai said.

" Don't give up yet Dai can still made a comeback" Nick said as they continued watching the game.

The score was now 8-6 and Ken seemed to be unstoppable and he was leading his teammates like a army. There were only 30 seconds left and Ken had the ball and was about to shoot. When Dai sledded and kicked he ball from he making him trip and fall onto the ground.

" Good tackle have a nice trip Ken see next fall" Tai said. The final score was 8-6 and Ken team won the game

After the game Dai went up to Ken. " Hey Ken is your leg alright I notice it was cut up from that tackle I guess I got carry away" Dai said scratching the back of her head.

" Don't worry about it I barley felt it too busy thinking about scoring goals" Ken said.

" I guess you heard from your teammates about how unstoppable I was" Dai said.

" I think someone mentioned it if you keep it up your team might win a championship someday " Ken said.

" Well once you came and got so far ahead I figure it was all or nothing so I went for it on that last play" Dai said now smiling.

" Well I guess I was so focus on scoring that goal I didn't see that coming" Ken said.

" You think so ?" Dai asked him and he nodded.

" Well goodbye my worthy opponent until we meet again" Ken said and held out his hand then Dai took it and shook it.

' Worthy opponent huh ' Dai though shaking his hand.

...

After the game Dai was telling the others about her talk with Ken.

" And then he called me his worthy opponent and shook my hand and says he admires me " Dai said.

" Oh come on !" Tai said.

" Man I haven't see you this happy about losing a game" Kari said.

" Oh come on it wasn't so bad we only lose by two points" Dai said.

" I can't believe you didn't get me his autograph" Yolei cried.

" Do I need to pinch you " Cody said.

" I got to say Dai that sidling block you did was cool" Nick said to her.

" Yea it made my toes tinker" Demi-Veemon said.

" You know what I prediction that me and Ken on going to be on the same champion soccer team" Dai said.

Meanwhile Ken was watching them on top of a bridge. 'Go ahead and laugh while you can before long you will bow before me no one is my equal as you will soon see' Ken though growling remember Dai tripping him.

...

The next day at school the group were in the computer lab.

" Give me your hand " Yolei shouted to Dai.

" Why ?" Dai asked her. " Because I said so" Yolie said as she grabbed Dai hand. " Since you shook hands with Ken if I shake hands which you it will feel like shaking Ken hand " Yolei explained as she shook Dai hand.

" Oh it's no use I have to shake hands with my beloved in person " Yolei said. " Oh brother " the others replied.

" Hey guys look at this it's a control spirals it must have been built there over night" Cody said looking at the map seeing a black square on there.

" Well then let's go there and destroy it " Nick said and the others agreed as they enter through the digi portal.

...

" Wow this valley looks so forbidden" Kari said looking around the valley.

" What did you expect the valley of duckies and bunnies " Dai said.

" Cone on stop kidding around and let go and find that control spiral" Tk said.

" Tk right the digimon emperor could be anyway around here" Cody said as they started walking though the valley until they heard Yolei yell and fall down into the sand. Then suddenly all of them fell into the sand expect Dai and Veemon.

" Guys ! Veemon did you see that the ground just ate our friends" Dai said then she started digging the sand hoping to find their friends.

" I think we better call Tai and the others" Veemon asked.

" No way that will take too long so help me dig before more trouble comes. Dai asked the blue dragon.

" Well your to late" a vocie said and Dai heard the digimon emperor vocie.

" Digimon emperor where are my friends? what have you done to them ?! Dai shouted at him.

" Oh don't worry about them they here with me see for yourself" the digimon emperor said.

Then Dai and Veemon started running towards the source of the voice.

'Please everyone just be okey' Dai though as she kept running until they came to a rocky climate and saw the digimon emperor on top of a cliff.

" I found you now you're going to get it !" Dai shouted at him.

" Oh I'm so scared" he replied.

" Tell me where my friends are ?" Dai asked him.

" Look over there !" The emperor said as he pointed towards her friends who were tied up and hanging.

" See they're all here and at my mercy" he said.

" Dai save yourself" Kari said.

" Run you can still get away" Tk said.

" Dai hurry get out of here now !" Nick shouted to her.

" Don't take your eyes off the emperor" Cody said.

" What are you waiting for save me" Yolei shouted.

" Don't worry you guys I get you out of there " Dai shouted to them as she got out her digivice.

" I don't think so you see if you tired and pulled any of that armor digivoleing your friends will be meals for my pet" The emperor said as Deltamon emerged from the ground.

" I won't let you get away with this " Dai shouted at him.

" No way if you want mercy then beg" the emperor said.

" What did you say !" Dai shouted.

" You heard me you loser on your knees and beg " Please master spare my friends" the emperor said.

" Dai will never do that !" Veemon shouted but Dai got down on his hand and knees.

" Please master spare my friends" Dai said.

" Please master spare my worthless friends" the emperor said again.

" Please master spare my worthless friends" Dai said with a few tears coming down her face.

" That good now Veemon step on her " the emperor said.

" Never !" Veemon shouted growling. " Please Veemon it for our friends it going to be ok" Dai said then Veemon step one of his foot on her head.

The emperor then laughed and said " Oh this is so enjoyable watching you lying down on the ground maybe I should take pity on you" The emperor said.

" You see there are three heads and there are five of your friends you may pick only one" The emperor added.

" I have to chose ! I can't pick just one Dai said.

" Time ticketing you have till the sand runs out" The emperor said holding a sandglass timer.

" Don't worry about me save one of the others " Kari said

" Get out of here Dai go ahead save yourself" Tk said.

" Dai we'll be ok really " Nick said.

" Oh make me look bad fine don't save me" Yolei said.

" Whatever you chose I won't be mad we trust you " Cody said.

" I can't and time running out how am I suppose to chose only one of my friends while the others be food for that monster" Dai said.

" Are you really going to let all of them be eaten is that what you call friendship" The emperor said.

' They're all my friends Nick, Kari, Cody, Tk and Yolei all of them are going to be eaten !' Dai though then she held her head and screamed.

" Times up, time for dinner Deltamon" The digimon emperor said.

" No please take me instead" Dai said to him.

" You think you can satisfy his hunger fine Detlamon eat her instead !" The emperor shouted to the three headed dragon as it stomped towards Dai and Veemon.

" Um Dai if you been holding back something now would be the time to yelled surpize !" Veemon shouted then Detalmon fell in some kind of hole and out popped Digmon.

" Surpize it not even my birthday yet " Digmon said.

" Digmon ?" Dai asked confused then she saw the other digimon going pass her along with others too.

" Dai it's us those guys up their are fakes !" Nick shouted pointing towards the fakes as they then turned into ghost digimons.

" Yuck what are those things " Yolei said creeped out.

" They are Bakemon they must have disgusted themselves as you guys to trick me and Dai and boy did it work" Veemon said.

" He tricked me go get him Veemon" Dai said and Veemon nodded as Dai armor-Digivole him to Flamedramon.

" You useless Bakemons don't stand there get them " The digimon emperor shouted and the Bakemons went up and started punch the others digimons.

" I'll get him " Dai said as she ran towards the cliff.

" Fire Rockets !"

" Gold Rush "

Both attacks were fired at the Bakemons both they dodged it.

" It's all over I have them now " The emperor said.

" Never" Dai shouted as she tackled the digimon emperor off the cliff. Both were sliding down the mountains.

" You tried to hurt my friends and tried to control the digtal world what up with that any ways well if I'm going down I'm taking you with me !" Dai shouted at him then she mange to punch him in the face.

" I'm a genius I can't lose to he likes of you" He shouted back.

" Like me you are a kid like me " Dai shouted then they both landed back on the ground both bleeding and clothes dirty.

"Deltamon fired your attack now !" The digimon emperor said as Deltamon was about to fired his attack at Dai when Flamedramon and Raikmon appeared.

" Flamedramon, Raikmon attack the dark ring " Dai said then Flamedramon and Raikmon used their Fire Rocket and Lighting Spear at the dark ring and destroy it.

The Bakemon respond to it as their dark rings broke off too allowing the others to destroy the Control spirals.

" I forgot your one of those all of nothing types, I can't believe your the same person that beat me twice. The digimon emperor said As he stood up.

Dai then notice he had a cut on the same spot she cut Ken.

" Tell me who the heck are you and where did you get that cut from ?!" Dai shouted at him then she gasped.

" No way you can't be" Dai said shocked.

" I could and I am Ken Ichijouji !" he said as he took off his glasses to reveal Ken.

" Well farewell Dai my worthy opponent until we meet again in battle" Ken said as he jumped up and flew away on a dragon digimon.

" I looked up to you Ken I wanted to be your equal but now I know your my enemy well then and I meant it I will to stop you !" Dai said.

" Dai" Dai then turned around and saw Nick and the others behind her then Nick help her up.

" Nick " Dai said and Nick looked at her.

" I know who the digimon emperor is but for right now let go home" Dai and Nick nodded as they walked with the others to return to the real world.

End of the chapter

Please Read and Review.


End file.
